


Army

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bullying, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave teaches a soldier to respect his authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Bullying, off-screen torture  
> Continuity : G1- ish  
> Characters : Soundwave, Cassettes, OC  
> Disclaimer : Not mine.  
> Prompt : Prompt 1 - “You and whose army?”  
> Word/Time: ~ 440 w./90 min.  
> Notes: First time doing a speed writing. I wasted some time for research. And I might still have gotten some things wrong. Also, self-beta. Please pardon everything (or send a PM so I can correct it).

Soundwave walked down the hallway, heavy steps resonating. The base was newly constructed and he has been sent by Lord Megatron to oversee the operations and soldiers. They obviously lacked discipline, will and intelligence. When he announced his presence none of them reacted nor seemed to have an inkling of who he was. They would learn. And probably quicker than planned.

Coming near him was one of troublemakers of the base. His designation was Hammerblade and he was just smart enough to use his superior strength and brutality to force lesser mechs to do his bidding. Before Soundwave's arrival, he was the undisputed leader. He hated Soundwave's present and refused the authority that commanded the third highest ranking officer of the Decepticon army. 

As they meet, the brutish mech didn't stand aside to let his superior past. Not only that; he allowed for their shoulders to brush against each other and purposely shoved Soundwave to the side.

“Hammerblade: insubordination level reached. Repercussion: immediate,” stated Soundwave with his monotone tone. The big mech looked down at the tape-deck in semi-disbelief that someone would dare talk to him in such a way.

“Oh yah? You and whose army?” Hammerblade taunted as he offered a crooked smile, full of sharp rusty denta. His right servo started to twist into an energy blade while the other one materialized an electric hammer.

Soundwave did not step back from the threat. His only movement was to press a button on his shoulder. “Eject: Rumble, Frenzy.” His chassis opened and two cassette flew out and transformed into mini-mechs. 

For an instance, Hammerblade was bewildered by the sight of the mechlings that appeared in front of him. His smile grew as he realized it simply meant more trashing. However, Soundwave's chest was still open, and more cassettes came out. “Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat.”

The next four unfolded into three fliers and one snarling beast. Hammerblade's smile faltered as he starting to feel surrounded.

“Beastbox, Squawtalk, Overkill, Slugfest, Garboil, Howlback..,” Hammerblade didn't know if more were coming out of the blue mech. His gaze was currently drawn to the first of the mini-mech who was giving him a manic smile.

“Hey boss,” the small one started, never letting his optics leave the large mech. “What'cha want us to do to this chump?”

“End result: create example.”

If possible, the manic smile grew larger and seemed to be mirrored by the rest of the group. Hammerblade stepped back and looked for an exit. But none existed.

Soundwave was impassive as his symbiote followed his orders. Yes, the soldiers would learn.

\---

END


End file.
